1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling power supply to a cooking vessel and the liquid contents thereof, particularly for controlling the electrical power supply in an induction heating system, wherein a predetermined thermodynamic condition, for instance the start of boiling, is detected and the user is alerted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of cooking appliances it is well known how to detect the boiling of water and to detect a boil dry condition. Known methods are disclosed in EP 1378807 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,282.
Previous methods as disclosed by such documents or used in the market just detect the boiling of water and signal it to the user. If the power is reduced just after the boil detection, the boil conditions deteriorate due to the insertion of food and it takes time for water to boil again. If the power level is never reduced, an excessive amount of steam is produced and too much of energy is spent for a task that could be done by spending much less energy. In order to have an optimum arrangement of power level during cooking, it is required a control system capable of delivering an high power level in order to reduce time for reaching boiling and then reducing the power level when a higher power level is no longer necessary.